


Chosen By fate

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [146]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon sex, Moon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: It wasn't just luck that harry picking the Hungarian honrtail out of the bag held bu Ludo Bagman. It was fate, because they were meant to be together always.
Relationships: Hungarian Horntail/Harry Potter
Series: Rare Pairs [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Chosen By fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



oh FUCK  
harry yelled and the hungarian Horntail thrusted inside of him. It took all the magic in Harry's body to not die as the dragon's spiky dick went right up his arse and into other parts of his body. But wth magic, all things were possible.  
More lube baby, harry cried, and the dragon pulled out and blew fire on him. Magically the fire turned into lube, and the Horntail thrusted back into Harry.   
the dragon fucked Harry until he came powerfully on his robres. When Harry's milking muscles masagged the cum out for the dragon, it flooded into Harry like a glittery magic ruvier or hot dragon cum.  
I love you, said harry tentatively to his lover.  
THe Hungarian horntail howled at the moon, which in dragon meant, I love you too.


End file.
